La mayoria Silenciosa
by Dante Levi
Summary: La Guerra contra Voldemort ha estallado, ¿que es lo que piensan los alumnos de Hogwarts? Un juego de propaganda, especie de secuela a 'Razones 5 y 6 para saltar'. COMPLETO.


**Dedicatoria: A Sandro, quien adora el papel de abogado del diablo, a George Bush pero sobretodo a todos nosotros que podemos ver las noticias y seguir comiendo.**

**Notas: El titulo proviene de un discurso, creo que pronunciado por Richard Nixon. Muchos teoristas también lo han usado.**

Odio ese nombre, Los 'Mortifagos' no son más que una bola de radicales. Hacen que nuestro movimiento se vea mal. El verdadero movimiento es el de nosotros, 'los puristas' y no tiene nada que ver con los nacidos muggle sino con la imposición de leyes muggle a nosotros. Nuestra herencia esta siendo atacada, día a día caemos en la demagogia, en lo abstracto. Ahora la magia no es acerca de la tradición Tratamos de evadir esto, pero gracias a un montón de locos enmascarados es imposible. Las vías del dialogo están cerradas a nosotros.

Millicent Bulstrode.

Decir que las peticiones Mortifagas están basadas en la tradición y cultura es como decir que la esclavitud es solo otra costumbre más.

Dean Thomas

¿Entonces ya las leíste¡El pliego purista! Claro que no. No podrías, esta prohibido en toda librería y biblioteca del país. Pero yo podría conseguirla por ti, si quieres.

Mandy Brocklehurst.

Me rehusó a debatir con alguien que cree que todo lo que necesita saber sobre historia lo obtiene en el salón de clases de un hombre blanco y muerto.

Padma Patil

Por favor, insultas a uno que otro Gryffindor, te ríes de los Huffies, carcajeas de las políticas del chiste que tenemos como director, y ¿por eso te vuelves un mortifago? Eso es tener gusto, gente.

Theodore Nott

Ya sabes lo que dicen, 'El luchador de la libertad de un pueblo, es el terrorista de otro'

Lisa Turpin

Tía, es obviamente la lucha del Neo-liberalismo contra el Fascismo. Cualquiera que gane, estamos perdidos.

Terry Boot

Ja. Como si tuvieran un proyecto político. Esto no es otra cosa que una batalla por ver quien tiene el pene más grande, el señor oscuro o Dumbledore

Blaise Zabini

Pero ¿se han dado cuenta del fraude cometido? El verdadero vencedor de aquel quien no debe ser nombrado fue ¡una mujer! La verdadera arma ¡el amor! Entonces ¿Dónde están los desfiles, los monumentos, en nombre de Lily Evans? Oh bueno, tienes razón, después de todo solo era una nacida muggle. Y Bruja aparte.

Angelina Johnson

Mira el hecho es que Dumbledore esta hiriendo al sistema. No fue electo, no esta siendo monitoreado por ningún organismo o institución. Es su propio individuo con su propia agenda. Lo único que hace ahora es desestabilizar al ministerio con lagunas legales o administrativas, por dios ¡Si tiene su propio grupo paramilitar! No me mires así Harry, si quiere salvarnos, si siente que es necesario, bueno, entonces que lo haga de la manera correcta: sin la manipulación, públicamente en una democracia con el Wizengamot como contra fuerza. Si no, entonces no es mejor que aquel quien no debe ser nombrado

Susan Bones

Los Ravenclaws piensan demasiado. Son adictos al debate, venga, que podrían debatir sobre _colores_. Ahorita lo que necesitamos no son palabras. Son acciones.

Seamus Finnigan

Yo… Yo no se.. bueno, la verdad, no he pensando mucho en eso. Es que bueno, tengo 17 años, no tengo edad para votar, y realmente no tengo ni idea que hacer con mi vida, y aun tengo problemas tratando de combinar calcetas con mi uniforme, porque venga que la combinación amarillo negro esta fatal… y es que todo mundo se lo toma tan en serio, es lo único en lo que piensa… y bueno, ya no es divertido estar aquí. El punto de la magia, de este mundo es que fuera divertido, aunque para ser certeros tiene mucho tiempo en que no ha sido divertido, quizá no desde el segundo año que con todo ese asunto de las petrificaciones, y dios, deje a mis padres, a mis amigos, a ¡eton¡ETON! Pude haber sido alguien ¿sabes? Quizá un abogado de esos que viven en el lugar correcto con un latte en la mano y cuya mayor preocupación sea averiguar como va a conseguir boletos para el musical del momento, en lugar de preocuparse de morir en las manos de un loco, y todo porque tus padres son _normales_ y es como si… ya no supiera quien soy. Y en verdad detesto el jugo de calabaza.

Justin Finch-Fletchley

De hecho en lo único que pienso en estos momentos es en follarme a Malfoy. Y luego matar a Voldemort. Pero solo para poder seguir follando a Malfoy.

Harry Potter.

El debate siempre es sencillo cuando no tienes victimas en tu lado.

Neville Longbottom

Es difícil decidir en estos momentos, digo, Draco es el novio de Potter y talvez debería de decidir como me hace sentir eso antes de evaluar como la guerra me hace sentir.

Greg Goyle

Si, si, claro, olvidemos el debate. ¡Que GENIAL idea! Después de todo estos problemas nomás aparecieron de la nada ¿no? Una mariposa agito sus alas en Venezuela, y bum, guerra civil en Inglaterra.

Lisa Turpin

Como si a alguien le importaran los muggles. La única diferencia entre los mortigafos y el fénix es que para los primeros los muggles son animales, y para los segundos los muggles son animales TIERNOS.

Pansy Parkinson

Momento… ¿Draco es Gay?

Vicent Crabbe

Yo solía estar así como que toda confundida con esto de la guerra.. era tan atemorizante y horrible. Pero desde que descubrí lo de Malfoy y Harry, bueno ahora solo pienso que todo es terriblemente ardiente.

Lavender Brown

Quiero decir…. WOW…osea.. Mierda…Necesito agua.

Vicent Crabbe

Tal vez deberías hablar con Ron. Tu y el podrían formar un grupo de apoyo. Yo podría hacer sus insignias.

Hermione Granger

Golpes de estado... Propaganda de ambos lados… Dictadores… Guerras étnicas… ¿Cuándo se volvió Inglaterra un país de tercer mundo?

Ernie McMillan

Si, es una pose. Es como EL club Elitista. La Aristocracia no es aristocracia hasta que se siente mejor que alguien.

Draco Malfoy

Como si nuestros alumnos pudieran pensar críticamente.

Severus Snape


End file.
